Wanda's vision for him
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Wanda looks back at her time with Vision and wishes he could feel love for her.


Wanda's Vision for him

_So just a heads up, it's been a really really long time since I've written. I love this pairing though and they inspired me to write something. Let me know what you think!_

_A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in." The door opened to reveal his shy smiling face. "Hello Wanda, I thought you might like to go for a walk around the complex or perhaps a flight?" His voice was always so soft, so comforting. She gave in every time even though it would be easier to put some distance between them. "Sure Vizh, let's walk together." She can remember when she first noticed feelings developing for him, they were in the training room and Nat had surprised her. She fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of her and when she opened her eyes he was hovering above her with a concerned look on his face. Such kindness in his eyes, nothing like the other men she had known in her life. He held his hand out to her and helped her up. "Are you alright miss Maximoff?" She grinned at him while still holding his hand gently. "Always so formal Vision, call me Wanda." He pulled his hand out of hers but had small smile on his lips. "Wanda." He said quietly, like it was some special secret shared between them. It made her miss the touch of his hand. _

_He started helping her train, learn to fly and control her speed. "Excellent Wanda. You're really improving." She let out a giggle as she spun in a slow circle high above the Avengers facility. She felt free up here with him, it was always calming to be just the two of them. She felt him watching her, he was always so protective over her, it made her feel safer than she had in years. "I'm going to try landing" She sounded a little breathless from the effort of holding herself up for so long. He nodded encouragingly but moved a little closer in case she needed him. She had been so caught up in floating with him she didn't realize how drained she was. Her powers started to fluctuate but before they could fizzle out she felt arms around her. "Perhaps that's enough for today." He held her to his chest and started to lower them to the ground. She closed her eyes and reveled in the closeness. He smelt like a breath of fresh air and the unique scent of Vibranium and something that was just, him. He landed softly and backed away but kept his hands on her arms to make sure she was steady on her feet. She watched his face, it didn't give anything away, not a hint of being affected by their closeness like she was. She felt her cheeks tinge as she dropped her hands, he was probably confused as to why she hung on so long. _

"_Wanda." He asked from the other side of the sofa where they were sitting together. She looked up from her book with a smile. He always turned to her when he had questions, she loved that he looked to her. "Why do people kiss?" He indicated to the tv that was on, there was a scene of a man and a woman in heated kiss. "Uh well, when two people feel strongly for one another they do that as a way of showing affection." She could see his mind working as he watched the screen pondering what she said. "I-" He went to speak but his face clouded with sadness and his brows knit together. He turned to her before speaking again. "I wish I could feel such things. To be human…to have such feelings…." He trailed off and dropped his gaze from hers. Putting her book down she reached out for one of his hands and held it between hers. He looked down at their joined hands but stayed silent. "You can Vision, you can feel as much as anyone. I've touched your mind, seen its likeness. I think with time you will learn to understand what you are feeling, that you are feeling." She paused when he didn't respond, he continued to watch their hands. "We are friends, yes?" She gave him a small smile when he finally looked up. "Of course Wanda. " "Then you know what it feels like to have a friend, more feelings will come to you. I will help you." He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Thank you Wanda." _

_He approached her more and more with books and movies. He wanted to learn what it meant to feel and was using them as reference. She answered all of his questions no matter how awkward. One day he broached the subject of sex to her after seeing a particularly detailed scene in a movie. "Why are they doing that, it looks as if he's hurting her. She sounds rather uncomfortable." His tone was completely serious which caused her to let out a breathy giggle. "Well, remember how people kiss to show affection?" He nodded. "This is a different way that couples express themselves. Sometimes you have strong feelings and so does the other person." He was staring at her, she knew it was because he was listening intently but it was a bit unnerving considering the subject. She felt her face heat but carried on. "It's called making love and couples do it to show how much they love each other, and to make children of course." The subject of children brought on a whole new slew of questions that she was more than happy to answer if it meant getting away from the other subject. _

_It was late, Tony had thrown a party and she had a few too many drinks. She was heading off to her room but felt herself stumbling. She was about to lose her balance completely when someone caught her. Her face pressed against their chest, the smell of vibranium and freshly laundered clothes filled her senses. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply with a sigh. "Hey Vizh, thanks for taking care of me." She wrapped her arms around him but was also still slipping slightly. He bent down and lifter her off her feet with ease, her head leaning against him. "Of course Wanda, that's what friends do." He started walking the path to her room with her in his arms. "Friends." She said the word like it displeased her. The alcohol coursing through her made her head spin and he thoughts spill out. "Are we just friends Vizh? Couldn't we be more…I have wanted more for a long time." She let out a drunken chuckle and started fidgeting with a loose thread on his sweater. He froze where he was, he knew alcohol effected people in large quantities and he had seen her have quite a few drinks at the party. She wasn't herself right now. He brushed it off and carried on walking to her room. "You are drunk Wanda, you will feel better if you lay down and rest." Another chuckle escaped her. "You're always so serious. Did you know you smell really nice, it's a scent that's uniquely you." She pressed her nose back to his chest to further her point. He didn't like Wanda being like this, it made him uncomfortable that she wasn't her usual self. He reached her room and quickly walked in to place her on the bed. "There, now rest here and I'll get you some water." He went to walk away but felt a tug at his sweater. "Can you stay for a little?" Her demeanor had completely changed, she seemed timid now and her eyes were glossy. "If that's what you want." He gently sat on the bed beside her and she curled into his side. He was surprised by this gesture but put his arm around her. He ran his hand up and down her arm, a comforting gesture he saw in a movie. "I wish you could love me Vizh." She said it so quietly, if he had been human he might not have heard her. He felt her breath even out and she was asleep. He had never longed to feel more. _

The memories hurt her but they kept coming as she walked down the cobble path of the small town she was staying in. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and kept walking, dashing away the tears that formed in her eyes.

"_Maybe if I tell myself enough, I can finally stop thinking of you! God Vision, you've become such a part of my life, I don't know where you start and I begin anymore." Tears ran down her face as she looked at the helpless expression on his face. He was desperately trying to process what she was saying, trying to feel what she felt, but he was a machine, he couldn't feel love. With a strangled sob she fled from the room leaving him alone with his thoughts. "I'm sorry Wanda…" He said under his breath as he stood in the center of her room. _

Her breath puffing before her in the early morning mist as she struggled to contain her emotions. She pulled her hat down a little more making sure to tuck any stray hairs in. Nat taught her to keep hidden, blend in, don't get attached, keep moving. Her thoughts always wandered to her time with him though. He thought of himself only as a machine, emotionless and cold but he felt so much more than he realized. If only he had felt something more for her, he'd told her as many times that he wished he could. Her memories played in her head, like a painful mantra. She tried to ignore them, she didn't like thinking of him anymore. She knew she had to get off the street, her fingers were starting to glow with the onslaught of emotions hitting her. She put her hands in her pockets and made her way back to the hotel.

_The night was colder than usual so they cut their flight early and landed to walk back to the facility. "Wanda. Do you ever wish I was human?" He looked down at her walking next to him. "No Vizh, I don't wish that. You wouldn't be you if you were fully human." She gave him a sad smile and turned her eyes back to the ground. He stopped walking and gazed up at the stars. "If I were human maybe…" His eyes landed on hers, his face pleading with her. "Maybe I would reciprocate your feelings for me." She looked away so he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned back towards the facility, she didn't trust her voice so she just walked away feeling his gaze on her. _

_Wanda couldn't sleep, thinking some tea would help she made her way to the kitchen. She was waiting for the kettle to boil when she heard him behind her. Her heart betrayed her and beat a little faster. "Having nightmares again Wanda?" He floated over to one of the bar stools next to the counter and sat down while watching her carefully. He always sounded so concerned for her yet he tells her he cannot feel. "I just couldn't sleep, I thought some tea would help." The whistle of the kettle whistled and she quickly poured it into her cup. The warmth was comforting, distracting and welcome. She sipped her tea and realized he was staring at her. "Why are you up Vizh? Usually you're reading in your room at this time." He looked away suddenly seeming shy. "I was reading but sensed you were awake. It's curious, I always seem to know when you're awake." His brow scrunched as he tried to process what he was feeling. He was still so young, sometimes she forgets that everything is new to him. He stumbled over his words. "I want to be close to you Wanda, I enjoy our time together. I want…" He looked pained at not being able to convey his thoughts to her. "Why don't we watch some tv together? I will be up awhile longer anyways and would rather spend my time with you." She smiled and hoped he couldn't see the hurt behind it. "I would like that." They walked over to the sofa and sat next to each other. Some times he seemed so close to feeling something, to understanding what she thought he felt but it always slipped away. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he flicked through the channels for something they would like. _

"_Wanda!" He was floating through the hanger in his suit, a look of betrayal on his face. She wouldn't sign the accords, she was leaving with the others. She hoped she wouldn't have to say goodbye but he found her, as always. "I can't stay here Vizh…you heard what they said would happen. I won't live like that." She started to walk backwards slowly towards the jet that was waiting, she was the last to get here. "You can't go, I-." He was at a loss for words. He stopped a few feet away looking lost. "Wanda, let's go! We need to leave now!" Clint yelled before boarding the plane. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of having to leave her life here. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck with her face hidden. He slowly brought his arms around her knowing this was goodbye. "I love you Vision. Come find me when that means something to you." She pulled away and didn't look back. _

The hotel was nothing special, she would only be here another day or two anyways. She sighed as she opened the door to the small room. She thought of him more and more lately, it had been almost a year since she left. Sending out tendrils of red she set the kettle for some tea and went to sit by the window to wait. She hated the way things ended, if she had just had more time with him…maybe things could be different. Her kettle boiled and she poured her drink. Grabbing a book and settling by the window again she was going to read but something felt off. She was so restless lately, unable to sit still. She sighed in annoyance and was getting ready to give up and go back to bed when there was a knock at the door. No one comes to her door, no one knows where she is. A cold feeling pooled in her stomach, it could be a member of the hotel, or something worse. She reached out with her mind to sense who it was and gasped. Doubt filled her head but her feet carried her to the door. Flinging it open revealed a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled shyly in a familiar way but she was still confused. Then he spoke and everything else melted away. "It means something to me, Wanda." She chuckled through the emotions clogging her throat and pushed herself into his arms. He didn't hesitate this time to wrap his arms around her and rest his head on hers. "I've missed you Wanda."


End file.
